Title: Advanced Practice Provider Oncology Web Education Resource (AP-POWER) Background: The nation is facing a shortage of cancer care providers. Advanced practice providers (APPs) including nurse practitioners and physician assistants without previous cancer care experience are entering oncology positions without any additional training or education, leaving susceptibility for poor patient outcomes and risk management vulnerabilities. We propose a program to expand but build on the success of the current R25, Cancer Education for Nurse Practitioners New to Cancer Care Aims: To refine and conduct an electronic oncology educational program of up to 15 weeks for APPs in their first year of oncology practice. This project will seek to monitor the impact of this curriculum on the knowledge, confidence, learning and supportive needs of the APP. In Year 1, the curriculum will be refined and readied for online dissemination. In Years 2 through 5, we will monitor the impact of the curriculum on participants? self- assessment of cancer knowledge and confidence in delivering cancer care, monitor the impact of the curriculum on the attention to patient reported outcomes, monitor the learning needs of the APP in the first months of oncology practice and evaluate long term professional growth. In Year 5, we will finalize the content of the AP-POWER curriculum for sustained dissemination. Innovation: The AP-POWER course is delivered in a usable format with embedded video and serious gaming educational strategies. It is educationally innovative Methods: This application, AP-POWER is a web delivered program of education for APPs in cancer care in the first months of practice. It consists of five online modules with a guide for suggested activities at the APPs site for application. The online curriculum will be offered nationally to 200 advanced practice practitioners new to cancer care practice over a 42 month period. The online course is 26-36 hours in length and can be completed in up to 15 weeks. Evaluation: The primary outcome is the APPs perceived level of knowledge and confidence in the delivery of cancer care pre and post the oncology educational curriculum. The APPs attention to patient reported outcomes will also be measured pre and post curriculum. Curriculum overall will be assessed by the APPs and onsite mentors. Implications: Following national evaluation, this program can be sustained as an electronic Continuing Nursing Education offering through the University of Pittsburgh School of Nursing.